


Cold Water

by walkthegale



Series: Writing Prompts for Days [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, First Kiss, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Writing Prompts for Days [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719034
Kudos: 82





	Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



> Written for a tumblr prompt: https://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/190967417436/beauyasha-84

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Beau blusters, looking everywhere but at Yasha, standing next to her, entirely and incredibly naked.

Yasha grins, wide and almost feral. “Are you afraid, Beau?”

It’s not that Beau doesn’t know she’s being manipulated, but she feels her hackles raise all the same. She will not let that stand. She shoots a glare at Yasha over her shoulder and throws herself into the lake. It’s not a graceful jump, and the landing is even less so. She hits the icy water feet first, which gives her a fraction of a second to contemplate the magnitude of her mistake before the rest of her is submerged and every single shred of thought is driven straight from her head.

The first one that comes back to her when she breaks the surface again escapes her mouth as a long, semi-intelligible string of curses, which she makes it about halfway through before running out of breath. Unfortunately, her lungs don’t seem to want to remember how to breathe in again, any more than her limbs want to obey her, and she’s left flailing and sputtering, the cold so intense that it’s registering as a sharp, incessant ache against her bare skin.

There’s a gentle splash somewhere in her vicinity as Yasha executes a perfect arc of a dive, her body slicing into the water like a freshly sharpened blade.

Beau regains her ability to gasp for air, along with some of her faculties, just in time to see Yasha resurface right in front of her. Her head appears above the water, and she dashes her wet hair out of her eyes with a quick swipe of her hand. She grins over at Beau, looking for all the world like she was born to be in the water, like the stupid fucking frigid temperature isn’t touching her at all, and Beau is rendered speechless again. She doesn’t think it’s the cold this time.

Something grabbing her around the waist, beneath the water, is another momentary shock before she figures out it’s Yasha’s hands. The choppy surface sparkles and dances as a glowing light and faint, blessed warmth radiates from her palms and into Beau’s body. Beau is pretty sure she’s never before been so blindingly grateful for Yasha’s magic, no matter what grievous wounds it has been used to treat.

And then Yasha yanks downwards with all the strength of her gods-damned ridiculous arms, and Beau is entirely submerged again, with freezing water in her mouth and nose and eyes, and nothing to get purchase on, nothing there at all when she lashes out automatically with her fists.

She comes up spluttering and coughing and completely, incandescently furious.

“Fuck you,” she manages, between gasps. ”What—”

She’s cut off almost immediately by Yasha’s lips, pressed hard against her own. They’re cold, but warmer than her own, and she opens her mouth without thinking, plastering herself against Yasha, all sliding wet skin, lifting her arms and slipping them around Yasha’s neck, wrapping her legs around Yasha’s waist, and kissing her with all the frantic adrenaline that’s coursing through her body. A flush starts low in her belly, creeping upwards to thaw some of the worst of the chill.

When she finally breaks away, she notices smugly that Yasha is left as thoroughly breathless as she is herself. Beau laughs, wild and joyful, and kisses Yasha again.


End file.
